


A Barrel of Beer Later

by fairy_queen_titania2514



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_queen_titania2514/pseuds/fairy_queen_titania2514
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when you give Natsu a barrel of beer and a certain blonde haired celestial mage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Barrel of Beer Later

**Author's Note:**

> first fanfic on Archive. most of my other work is on fanfic.net under titania2514. might bring it over here though. so enjoy.

“Lucy.” Natsu moaned. “no, stay away Natsu!” Lucy screeched. “Lucy!” Natsu moaned again, stumbling closer. She was cornered with no escape. Her friends couldn’t help her, neither could her celestial spirits. “Lucy!” Natsu moaned reaching out a hand.

A scream escaped her lips as Natsu grabbed hold of her. “Lucy, I got you!” Natsu slurred, burying his face in the crook of her neck. “Natsu!” she scowled, her face turning red, “you smell like booze.” Said boy snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close, breathing in her scent. “You smell so good Lucy.” Natsu sighed burying his face deeper.

Lucy screeched and tried to break free but to no avail. “Levy, Erza help me!” she cried but her two friends were passed out drunk.

That’s right, drunk. From the usual wild Fairy Tail party. Everywhere, members laid passed out from celebration. Celebration for what you ask? I leave that for you to decide.

Natsu continued to hold Lucy, his grip not letting up from her waist. “Lucy?” Natsu hiccupped, “did I ever tell you how pretty you are?” Her face darkened a shade. “You’re drunk Natsu. Let me go so I can go home.” Lucy objected.

Natsu shook his head before sitting down, dragging her with him. “I know what im saying.” He slurred, “you’re really beautiful. I just cant take my eyes off you.” By then her face was steaming. She was both embarrassed and shocked at what Natsu was too much of an idiot to admit.

“you know, when I went searching for Igneel, I never expected to stumble upon you. But you know what Lucy?” he mumbled, his eyes sliding shut, “im glad it was you I found.”

N…Natsu.” Lucy stumbled. “I love you Lucy.” He slurred, “don’t ever leave my side.” Then with a quick peck on her forehead he was out like a light. Her arm still tightly around her.

She struggled to escape but her limbs weren’t functioning properly. Her face was red and she couldn’t get Natsu’s words out of her mind. After a while, she gave up struggling. It was no use, he had an iron grip on her. So she snuggled down into his warmth before mumbling, “I love you too, you big idiot.” Then with a small smile she too was asleep.

 

Mira watched from her perch at the bar. A small smile decorated her soft features. “they look so cute together.” She whispered, “cant wait to see them in the morning.”


End file.
